


Cooling down

by fanficshiddles



Series: Jotun Loki [4]
Category: Loki - Fandom
Genre: Animalistic Sex, Biting, Cold, F/M, Frost Giant, Ice, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Knotting, Loki - Freeform, possessive, ribbed, ribbed cock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 10:50:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18963763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanficshiddles/pseuds/fanficshiddles
Summary: More Jotun Loki! Helps cool down his girlfriend.From a prompt I received."Could you write a Jotun!Loki/OFC story where it’s an unbearably hot summer night and OFC-chan goes to her kitchen freezer to rub an ice cube on her face to cool off (the A/C’s broken) and Loki comes to see why she got up from bed and she tries to do some ice play but the coldness of the ice against his body makes Loki’s glamour disappear and he freaks out and gets scared, shoving her away and hiding himself because he’s ashamed of his true heritage and doesn’t want her to know how ugly and monstrous he really is (LOL yeah sure) but she thinks his Jotun form is super sexy and especially loves how cold he is because it’s so hot outside (also his Jotun!form should have ridges down there that are “ribbed for her pleasure”, so to speak. And plz include knotting!)The OFC can be named and look like however you want or not be given any specifics at all, I don’t care either way."





	Cooling down

 

Violet wiped the sweat from her forehead when she made her way downstairs to the kitchen. Even the tiles on the floor were warm instead of cold like they normally were on her bare feet.

She was wearing minimal clothing, shorts and a vest top. No underwear, it was much too hot for any of that.

Heading straight to the freezer she rummaged around and grabbed the bag of ice cubes. She pressed it against her forehead, cheeks, then her chest.

‘Oh yes.’ She moaned at the cool feeling, though it didn’t last for long.

A long pair of arms suddenly wrapped around her waist and she was pulled back into a firm, warm body.

‘What are you doing out of bed, baby?’ Loki mumbled and pressed kisses along her shoulder.

‘It’s too hot. I can’t cope.’ She groaned, moving her head to the side to give him more access as he started kissing up her neck.

‘Hmm. So… sex is out of the question?’ Loki grinned, one of his hands slipped up to cup just below her left breast.

‘Unless there’s a way to do it without getting all hot and bothered.’ She sighed, annoyed that her hair was sticking to her neck, getting in Loki’s way too.

She turned around in his arms and a cheeky grin spread across her lips. Loki raised his eyebrow at her, wondering what she was up to. But he didn’t get a chance to ask before she pushed the bag of ice against his bare stomach, he was only wearing boxers.

Loki let out a gasp from the cold, but then to his horror, he realised his Seidr glamour had dropped and he was revealing his true Jotun form to her.

Violet’s eyes widened in awe as she gazed upon his blue form.

Truly beautiful.

She reached out to touch him, the tips of her fingers only just touching his forearm before he flinched and backed away.

‘Don’t touch me.’ He said quickly, voice wavering.

‘Loki? It’s ok. It’s’

‘No!’ Loki turned on his heels and ran out of the room, she heard him running upstairs into the bathroom and locking the door.

‘Oh, Loki.’ She sighed sadly and rushed up after him.

She tried the door, but it was locked. So she knocked softly.

‘Loki. Come on, it’s me. You don’t need to hide from me.’ She called through.

‘You… You shouldn’t have seen that side of me.’ He said back.

She shook her head. ‘Why not? It’s  _you_.’

There was silence for a moment before he replied.

‘Because I’m a hideous monster.’

Her heart broke entirely for him. But she knew the only way to get him to come out.

‘Loki Odinson get your ass out here  _right now_  and speak to me face to face!’ She shouted firmly.

Loki gave in and unlocked the door, he emerged to find Violet with her arms folded over her chest. Though it was hard to take her seriously when she had sweat dripping down her forehead and her vest top was clinging to her in such a way that her hardened nipples were showing right through it.

She saw him moisten his lips with his tongue as he glanced down at her body, but then he looked into her eyes. He took her hands in his.

‘I was always told that frost giants were monsters. Children were told stories about them, they were the worst kind of monsters to have under your bed.’ He said sadly.

‘Loki. That doesn’t mean it’s true. It doesn’t mean  _you’re_ a monster. You are you. You’re no monster.’ Violet reached up and cupped his cheek. He closed his eyes and sighed, leaning into her touch.

‘I still wish you hadn’t seen that side of me. Frost giants  _are_ monsters. We’

‘Shhh!’ Violet put her hand over his mouth. ‘If you keep saying you’re a monster, then you’re one  _sexy_ ass monster.’ She smiled, slightly blushing.

Loki raised an eyebrow at her in wonder. And wanting her to continue.

‘I… uh… Thought you were really attractive like that. Beautiful.’ She admitted bashfully.

It was then Loki’s turn to smirk. He knew she wasn’t lying, because obviously he could tell a lie from a mile off.

He folded his arms over his chest in amusement. ‘You really think that side of me was attractive?’

She shrugged. ‘Yeah. You were nice and cold too… Is  _every_ part of your body cold?’ She asked and her gaze flitted down briefly to his boxers before going back up to his eyes.

‘Ohh yes.’ Loki nodded, his eyes darkening.

Violet fluttered her eyelashes at him and moved in closer to his body. ‘Well… I could certainly do with an icicle to suck right now…’ She teased and kissed just above his right nipple, unable to reach any higher because of how tall he was. Even on her tiptoes.

‘You… you’re serious? You want me to… let you spend time with my Jotun side?’

‘I do, Loki. I love you, for you. No matter what you look like… It just so happens that you are super sexy in both forms. But right now, I could do with some… cold.’ She grinned.

Loki cupped her face in his hands and kissed her forehead. ‘Alright. For you.’

He took a step back and closed his eyes, concentrating for a second. Then his true form took over his body, his skin turned blue and the beautiful markings formed on his skin. His eyes were red and he even seemed to gain a bit more height.  

Violet was in complete amazement.

She stepped in close to him, she could see he was a little nervous about being in that form for her. But when she reached out and started trailing her fingers down his chest, he relaxed more and shivered under her touch.

‘So, so pretty.’ She said in wonder, then she reached up to trace the ridges on his face.

Violet loved how cool his skin was, she was already starting to cool down slightly. But her body was heating up in a different kind of way. Especially between her thighs.

‘Do you have these markings on your cock too?’ She grinned, trailing her fingers down his chest and lower to his abdomen.

‘Yes… Well, my cock is not exactly normal now.’

‘What do you mean?’ Violet asked.

‘There’s… ah, ridges, on them. And uhh… well, a knot.’ He rubbed the back of his head nervously, thinking she would instantly change her mind and run for the hills.

But he was surprised that her eyes widened in excitement and she quickly sank to her knees, yanking his boxers down on the way. Revealing his large cock, that was definitely a few inches bigger than previously, and he was already semi-hard.

Violet licked her lips, feeling hungry for him all of a sudden. He wasn’t lying when he said he had ridges, she shivered at the thought of that inside of her. How good it would feel. Better than any kind of sex toy.

She leaned in closer and anchored her hands on his lean thighs, enjoying the coolness on her palms while she licked the tip of his cock and then greedily started sucking him.

‘Oh, Violet.’ Loki moaned and his head fell backwards, he clenched his hands into fists at his sides to try and refrain from grabbing her hair. He didn’t want to hurt her.

But her mouth… God her mouth, it felt so wonderfully warm in contrast to his cold cock. She was so wet, her tongue rolled around him and she sucked with such vigour, Loki was cursing himself for not showing this form previously if this was how she was going to react.

She certainly did treat his cock like an icicle. When she tasted his precum, that made her go into a slight frenzy. There was an odd taste, slightly sweet and almost vanilla like. It was cool too.

So her eagerness heightened. She took him down her throat as far as she could before gagging around him, but even then, she didn’t slow down.

‘Calm down… love.’ Loki said strained. ‘I can’t knot your mouth, that won’t be… good.’ He grunted and gave a small thrust of his hips forward, but tried to control himself. Though it was getting to the stage where he couldn’t.

She hummed around him, and that was almost the breaking point for Loki. ‘Stop. Violet.’ He barked and this time he did grab her hair, but to pull her off him. ‘I need inside you.’

Violet squeezed her thighs together in excitement. She stood up quickly and he threw her over his shoulder quickly, making her laugh and wriggle excitedly. He gave her bum a playful smack, briefly forgetting his strength and making her yelp as it hurt like a bitch. But she liked it.

Loki carried her to the bedroom and tossed her down on the bed. He was on top of her instantly and tearing at her clothes like a wild animal.

Violet spread her legs wide for him, she could already feel her arousal soaking her. She’d never enjoyed giving a blowjob so much before. But now looking down between them at his imposing presence, she was getting more and more excited about him taking her in this form.

Loki kissed her forcibly, his tongue slid into her mouth and she could feel the changed dominance in him. It was only arousing her further. The more animalistic side to him.

‘I… won’t be able to stop once we start.’ He panted, his cock rock hard and straining towards her. Like it had a mind of its own and knew exactly where its destination was.

‘Just take me, Loki. Please.’ She whimpered and bucked her hips up towards him, trying to offer her body more to him.

He gripped her hips and flipped her over, making her gasp in surprise. He pulled her up onto her hands and knees, an arm around her middle just below her breasts. In one smooth movement, he pushed himself into her warm, wet, cunt.

The two started moaning and whimpering straight away. He moved as slow as possible to start with, pushing in as deep as he could get before pulling out. The ridges on his cock were perfectly placed, she could feel every single one massaging her inner walls. Hitting every pleasure point. Even ones she didn’t know existed.

‘Holy… Fuck... Loki.’ She cried out in pleasure. The sheer size of him was causing her clit to be stimulated with every thrust.

Loki was growling in ways that she had never heard before. His arm around her middle was tight, holding her as close to him as possible. Her arms and legs were too weak and shaky to hold herself up, so Loki had to do that for her. This was a dominant side that she had never seen before… And she loved every second of it.

Violet had never had such good cock before. She couldn’t stop crying because of how  _good_ it actually was. Loki nipped and sucked against the back of her neck, keeping her hair out of the way. His free hand couldn’t resist fondling her breasts, she was greatly enjoying the coolness of his fingers on her nipples.

She lost count how many times she came on his cock, he never relented. His stamina was amazing. But eventually, he started  _really_ pushing into her trying to get as deep as he could. The tip of him pressed against her cervix painfully, but the pleasure was still too good that it only mixed in nicely.

‘Mine!’ Loki snarled and bit down particularly hard on the back of her neck, shocking her body into complete submission as he started to swell inside of her.

‘Oh… G… God.’ She sobbed as she felt him grow larger inside her, his knot throbbed deliciously right against her G spot.

She kept crying out and speaking garbled nonsense when he came inside her, spurting deep. It was so cold, it felt amazing. But he kept coming, his knot holding it all inside her, aside from a very small amount that managed to seep out from around his knot and down her thigh. She couldn’t believe it. She was surprised her stomach didn’t swell up from the sheer amount.

Loki released her neck from his teeth once he finished coming, the last few sprays shooting into her. The pulsing of his knot calmed down, but he was still snugly trapped inside of her.

He collapsed down on his side, pulling her with him. He made sure he kept her held firmly against him, not wanting to hurt her with his knot.

‘Holy…. Fuck.’ Was all she could say, she felt incredibly floaty. Still on a high.

Loki caressed her body softly, mainly her breasts, until she calmed down. But his touch was arousing her still, and not helping to get his own arousal down either. He had a feeling he wasn’t going to be pulling out of her for a while. At least a few more loads to go.

He buried his face into her hair while she enjoyed feeling his chest heaving against her back.

‘Cooler now, love?’ He asked cockily.

‘A… bit…’ She gasped, still not used to the feeling of all of him inside her like that when she moved slightly. ‘But… I am going to need you to come in my mouth later. I want to taste you more. Or, at least let me lick you clean when you pull out.’ She turned her head around enough to look at him, smiling. Eyes still glazed over.

‘Dirty little minx.’ He chuckled, holding her chin tightly while he kissed her. His cool lips felt delightful against hers.


End file.
